Underdog 2
by Imagigirl20
Summary: It has been ten years, and Shoeshine is living happily with his family. But with Dan cleaning up the streets and Jack away at college, there's no need for Underdog, and Shoeshine starts to feel like he's not needed. But one day, Jack's 24-year-old cousin Elizabeth arrives at the Unger's doorstep. Not soon after she arrives, troubles begins to brew in Capital City...
1. Chapter 1

**Underdog 2**

 **Hey, guys! It's me, Imagigirl20, with a brand new story! To those of you who are still waiting for part two of Seth's Revenge and Dragons: New Allies, please continue to be patient! I will start writing those very soon, but I have a rule where if I can't come up with an ending/continuation of a story I'm working on, I step away and start a new one. So, I came up with this idea from watching both Underdog the series and the Disney remake from 2007. I decided I'd like to explore the Underdog universe and do more than just Simon Barsinister (although, how GREAT was Peter Dinklage in that role, am I right?!). So, without naming names, if you read the plot synopsis, you already know that I am introducing a new villain to Capital City. Wow, this is the longest intro I've ever written; you know what, let's just get to the story.**

Shoeshine sighed and laid down with his head between his front paws in front of the TV in the living room. It was a bright sunny day, and he was sitting indoors, watching the news. What was wrong with this picture? Isn't Shoeshine supposed to be Underdog, canine superhero? Well, he _used_ to be. Ever since Dan Unger had gotten back onto the police force, crime was at a stand-still. No one needed saving. No saving, no Underdog.

It had been ten years since Underdog had stopped Simon Barsinister's bomb from exploding and turning every Capital City citizen into mindless, obedient zombies. In that time, Dan had been awarded with a Medal of Honor, Jack had graduated high school and headed off to college, and Molly moved away with her parents and Polly.

Shoeshine had tried to make the best of it, tried to be there for Dan whenever he was missing Jack, but he missed the kid like crazy, too. Of course, he didn't know that the first days of summer were right around the corner, and Jack would be coming home soon. All he knew was that he felt like he wasn't needed as a super dog anymore. So, here he sat, in front of the TV, as he usually did. But today, something new would happen that would change his life forever. It started with a knock at the door.

Shoeshine's ears perked up, and he quickly ran to see who was there, careful not to let whoever it was see him floating in mid-air and looking through the peep hole. On the front porch, there was a girl who looked to be about Jack's age. She had short brown hair down to her shoulders, dark green eyes, and looked to be very tall. She was wearing a plain red shirt, khaki pants, and turquoise flip-flops. Shoeshine also noticed the large suitcase behind her.

" _Who_ _ **is**_ _this girl?"_ he thought, _"and why does she have a giant bag?"_

"Hello?" the girl called, fanning her face from the 90 degree weather. "Uncle Dan, are you home?"

" _Uncle Dan? She's related?"_

The girl noticed a sticky note attached to the mail slot and picked it up.

 **Elizabeth,**

 **I was so sorry to hear about Martha's passing. Please know you can stay with us as long as you need to. I hope you don't mind dogs.**

 **Uncle Dan.**

"Dog?" Elizabeth smiled. "I LOVE dogs! I wonder what kind they have?"

" _Well, she_ _ **seems**_ _friendly",_ Shoeshine thought. _"Too bad Dan's not here to let her in."_

Elizabeth flipped the note over.

 **P.S. There's a key under the mat for you. Go inside and let yourself in.**

Elizabeth lifted the floor mat and found the key. She opened the lock and turned the knob.

" _Time to scatter!"_

Shoeshine scampered back into the living room and sat down. If this girl was coming to stay here with them, he wanted to make a good impression. Elizabeth lugged her suitcase inside and set it down by the stairs. She smiled when she looked into the living room and saw a beagle sitting in front of the TV.

"Well, hello there!" she said in a sweet voice. "I've never met a beagle before!"

Shoeshine cautiously got up and went over to her. Elizabeth bent down and petted his head.

"My name is Elizabeth", she said. "Now let's see who _you_ are."

She read his name tag: Shoeshine.

"Shoeshine, huh? That's an interesting name."

Shoeshine barked to refrain himself from speaking, not sure how the girl would react.

"I'll bet you're looking forward to Jack coming home from college, huh, buddy?"

" _Wait a minute…Jack's coming home? And no one told me?!"_

Shoeshine's tail wagged excitedly, and Elizabeth giggled.

"I'll take that a yes", she said. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Shoeshine, I'll go get settled in. And then, you and I can go for a nice, long walk. How about it?"

Shoeshine barked.

"Good stuff. See you in a minute."

Shoeshine watched as she ascended the stairs, shocked as she carried her big suitcase without even a grunt of effort.

" _Wow",_ he thought, _"she's stronger than she looks."_

Elizabeth sighed as she finished unpacking and stared at the photo by her bedside. It was of her mom and her at the Christmas party ten years ago. They had been so happy, laughing and singing and having a good time. Elizabeth flashed back to what had happened after the party that night…

 _Elizabeth's eyes lit up with fear as she and her mom pulled up to their house. Police cars surrounded the place, and her dad was being led out in handcuffs._

" _Mommy!" she yelled. "Where are they taking Daddy?!"_

" _Elizabeth, stay in the car", her mom ordered, as she got out and went to talk to the officers._

 _Elizabeth obeyed and watched as the officers explained what was going on. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, Elizabeth could tell it wasn't good news. Then all of a sudden, her mom sank to the ground in a fit of sobs. Elizabeth gasped and opened the handle, running to her mother's side._

" _Mommy!" she cried, hugging her chest._

" _Elizabeth", her mom said, her voice shaking, "I told you to wait in the car!"_

" _Actually, ma'am, you'll need to come with us down to the precinct for questioning", said an officer next to them._

" _Please", said Elizabeth's mother, "she doesn't understand. She's just a little girl, for God's sake!"_

" _I'm sorry, ma'am", said the officer. "It's just protocol. We'll simply ask you both a few questions and send you on your way."_

 _Elizabeth's mother nodded._

" _I understand", she said._

" _Mommy?" Elizabeth said as she walked with her mother to a police car. "What's happening to Daddy?"_

" _Your daddy did a bad thing, Elizabeth", said her mother. "A_ _ **very**_ _bad thing, and he has to go to jail for it."_

" _Will I ever see him again?"_

" _Elizabeth, I can't explain this to you now. One day, when you're older, I promise you'll understand."…_

Looking back on that day, Elizabeth _did_ understand. Back then, her father was the most wanted criminal in the city. He had pulled off bank heists, started fires, robbed hundreds of houses, stolen purses, almost _killed_ someone just to get a handful of cash. Her father deserved to rot in prison for what he did, especially for what he did to her mother. After that day, she had fallen into a great state of depression, had to work three jobs just to support them.

Elizabeth hardly saw her, they never did anything for fun. She had grown up and graduated high school, but couldn't afford to go to college, even though she was an exceptional student. She wound up taking a job in an office building, getting paid minimum wage and just barely getting by, helping her mom pay the bills. It wasn't until she had turned 23 that she found out her mom was sick.

Elizabeth's mother, unbeknownst to Elizabeth herself, had become so depressed she had started drinking, which poisoned her liver. It gave her cancer, and she passed away just ten weeks ago. After that, Elizabeth couldn't stand living anywhere near her father, and Dan had offered to let her move in with them, seeing as how she couldn't afford a place all her own. But Elizabeth didn't care. She would take up a job, help Uncle Dan pay the bills, just as long as she never had to see her father again.

…

Locked up in Florence Square prison, Conrad Conger stared out of the window in his cell. For ten long years, he had been trapped here, stripped away of much-wanted time with his daughter. Martha refused to see him, or bring Elizabeth anywhere near him. He had tried many times to write her letters, but never got a response. Martha probably threw them away before Elizabeth could even see them. Conrad didn't even know Martha had died less than a month ago, wasn't aware that his daughter had moved away to live with his brother-in-law because she couldn't stand being anywhere near him. All he _did_ know was that he was tired of being locked up, tired of eating the same old slop every day, and tired of being away from his daughter. Today, he decided, today he would get out. And he would find her.

 **Sort of a lengthy chapter, isn't it? I think I'll stop it there for now, see what you guys think. Please be sure, to comment, rate, and/or review, thank you for your time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Settling In**

 **So, I'm gonna continue writing this story, even if nobody comments, rates, or reviews. I'll just skip the intro for each chapter from here on out.**

Dan Unger yawned and stretched as he went up the stairs to his front porch. He stuck his key in the lock and turned the knob. He was shocked to smell the haunting aroma of lasagna cooking on the stove and music playing in the background.

"Hello?" he called. "Shoeshine?"

"Hi, Uncle Dan!"

Dan went into the kitchen to see Elizabeth stirring up a pot of cheese.

"Dinner's almost ready", she said cheerfully.

It suddenly dawned on Dan that he had invited Elizabeth to stay with him.

"Elizabeth!" he said. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Forgot I was coming?"

"Yeah."

"No worries! I figured you would. That's why I fixed dinner, to thank you for taking me in."

"Thanks! It smells great."

Dan sat down at the dinner table and Elizabeth brought him a plate of steaming lasagna, parmesan, a glass of water, and a chocolate chip cookie.

"So, what did you decide to do with the house?" Dan said as they started to eat.

"Nothing yet", said Elizabeth. "I don't think Mom would have wanted me to sell it, so for now it's just sitting there."

Shoeshine came bounding down the stairs and parked himself at Dan's feet.

"Hey, Shoeshine!"

Dan reached down to scratch the dog behind the ears.

" _Oh, yeah"_ , Shoeshine thought, " _that's the spot."_

"Your beagle is so cute!" said Elizabeth. "Where did you get him?"

"I, uh, rescued him...from the, uh-"

"Humane Society?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Cool!"

Shoeshine sank to the floor, enjoying being rubbed. Elizabeth giggled.

"He certainly likes the attention", she said.

"You have no idea", said Dan, and Shoeshine looked up at him questioningly.

After dinner, Elizabeth claimed she was still very tired from her trip. She said goodnight and headed up the stairs to bed. After she was gone, Shoeshine breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how much I've been dying to speak", he said to Dan. "Anyway, now that she's gone, I like her! Is she staying for long? Can she stay forever? She gives _great_ belly rubs."

Dan chuckled.

"Yeah, I think she'll be with us for a while, boy", he said.

"What made her come here, anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, her mom died less than a month ago, and her dad's a notorious criminal serving his time in prison. She blames him for her mom's death, and I can't say I blame her."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you all the details. It's not my story to tell."

"Are you gonna tell her that I'm a superhero?"

"Not for a while. Something tells me she wouldn't handle it very well."

"What about her dad?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's not getting out for a long while."

…..

Alarms sounded throughout Florence Square Prison as Conrad Conger sprinted through the halls. He had knocked out the guard escorting him back to his cell less than five minutes ago. He turned a corner and jumped into a laundry basket, covering himself well as guards ran by searching for him. More laundry was piled on top of him and the basket was rolled away. Conrad shifted as he was loaded onto a laundry truck. He chuckled inwardly as he heard the motor start. This was it. Soon, he would be with his daughter.

The laundry truck driver groaned as lightning flashed in the sky.

"Aw, man", he said. "I was hoping it wouldn't rain today."

Still, he pressed on. Conrad stuck his head out of the laundry basket. Now was his chance to escape. Right before he made his move, the truck driver was startled as a tree was struck down by lightning and fell into the road. He gasped and swerved out of the way, tipping the laundry basket and sending Conrad sprawling to the floor.

Unable to hold the weight, the truck turned on its side and slid across the road, coming to a stop in the dirt. The truck driver hit his head on the steering wheel and was knocked unconscious. Conrad got to his feet and kicked open the double doors in the back. Thunder sounded above him as rain began to fall and he cackled. He was free.

As he made his way down the road, the wind picked up and he was swept off his feet. Conrad yelled as he was tossed around in the breeze. Suddenly, he was dropped. As he once again got to his feet, lightning struck again, this time on a power line just behind him. He screamed as it fell on and electrocuted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Underdog 2**

 **Chapter 3**

Conrad Conger groaned as he came to on the side of the road. His clothes were singed and smoke rose from his hair.

"Ugh, what happened?"

He noticed that he was lying under a power line, and got to his feet.

"I should be dead. How am I alive?"

He looked down at his hands, which suddenly sparked to life with electricity. He cried out as bolts shot from his palms, electrocuting a tree in front of him. The dark night sky was illuminated by the sudden spark.

"No way."

Conrad looked at his hands again, which were still illuminated by lightning. A car jerked to a halt on the street and a man got out.

"Hey!" said the man. "Buddy, you okay? That was some storm."

Conrad shot out his hands, hitting the man with his newfound power. The man fell to the ground, out cold. Conrad fished around for his keys and got into his car.

"Yeah", he said. "It sure was."

The tires screeched on the pavement as he drove off with only one thing on his mind: **:I'm coming for you, Lizzie."**

…

Elizabeth woke up in her room, still clutching the photo of her mom against her chest. Shoeshine bounded into her room, holding a newspaper. She giggled.

"I think you've got the wrong room, boy."

Shoeshine whined and went to Dan's room.

"Such a cute little dog."

…

"Mornin', Dan!"

Dan Unger cried out and sat up in bed. Shoeshine was sitting at the edge with a newspaper at his feet.

"Brought you the paper."

Dan groaned as he threw off the covers and got up.

"Thanks, Shoeshine."

He slid into his slippers and reached down to pick up the paper. When he noticed the headline, his eyes went wide.

"Make sure Elizabeth doesn't see this, Shoeshine", he said, rushing to get dressed. "Bury it, if you have to!"

The headline read, " **Conrad Conger Escapes From Prison."**

"Uh, Dan?"

Shoeshine watched as Dan hustled all over his room for articles of clothing.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Shoeshine, it is imperative that Elizabeth does not see any type of news today, okay? That's all you need to know."

Dan finalized his uniform with a tie and hopped as he pulled on his shoes.

"Elizabeth", he called down the hall, "I have to go to work a little early today, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Have a nice day, Uncle Dan! Catch some bad guys!"

At this, Dan shook his head.

"Hopefully, I won't have to", he thought to himself, and left.

Elizabeth came down the stairs shortly after Dan pulled out of the driveway, Shoeshine close behind her.

"Well, boy, what should we do today?" she said. "A walk in the park? A stroll around town?"

"Sounds good to me", Shoeshine thought, and he barked.

"Yeah, I know", said Elizabeth. "Breakfast first."

She fixed herself some eggs and poured some milk into a glass.

"Call me old-fashioned, Shoeshine", she said, reaching for the remote on the table in the living room, "but I like to watch the news while eating."

Dan's words echoed in Shoeshine's head: "Shoeshine, it is imperative that Elizabeth does not see any type of news today, okay?"

The dog's paws slid on the tile floor as he rushed into the living room and took the remote with his mouth.

"Hey!"

Elizabeth reached for the remote, but Shoeshine bounced to his right, still holding it.

"Shoeshine, come on, boy. Let me have it."

She reached for it again, but Shoeshine dodged.

"Okay, this isn't funny. Knock it off and hand it over."

Elizabeth could have sworn the dog shook his head at her before bounding out of the way again.

"Shoeshine!"

The dog got down into a crouched position, tail wagging. Elizabeth slowly stretched out her left hand towards him. While he was distracted, she snatched the remote out of his mouth with her right hand.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Aw, man! Come on, that was totally unfair!"

Elizabeth froze, her fingers inches from the On switch. Slowly, she turned back towards the dog, who stared at her from the floor.

"Did...did you just-?"

"Talk? Yeah, yeah, I did."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open, and she covered it with her free hand.

"I gotta say, it's a huge relief, too. It was getting boring not having someone to talk to, since Jack's gone."

Elizabeth screamed and dropped the remote.

"Whoa, hey, come on!" Shoeshine ran after her as she raced up the steps. "Was it something I said?"

"YES!"

Elizabeth slammed the door closed and locked it behind her, wracking her hands through her hair.

"Okay, Lizzie", she said to herself. "Calm down, you're still dreaming. Yeah, that's it. You're having a weird, strange dream where your cousin's dog talks to you."

"No, you're not."

"STOP TALKING!"

Elizabeth threw a pillow at the door.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh. I'm sorry. Look, there's a reason they call us man's best friend."

"What?!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. It's against a dog's nature to hurt people."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why are you hiding from a beagle?"

"Because you're not a normal beagle!"

"So?"

"SO BEAGLES DON'T TALK!"

"Look, I'm sorry I startled you, okay? Can you just come out and talk to me?"

Slowly, Elizabeth opened the door.

"Come on, how can you say no to this face?"

Shoeshine gave her the puppy dog eyes, and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I can't."

She came out into the hall and sat down on the floor.

"Alright", she said. "Start explaining."

…

Conrad took sharp turn after sharp turn as he raced over the hills in the stolen car. He chuckled when he saw a sign for Capital City being 5 miles away.

"Hold on, baby", he said. "I'm almost there."

 **-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Underdog 2**

 **Chapter 4**

"And that's how I became a superhero, stopped a supervillain, and saved the town from being turned into zombies."

Elizabeth sat starry-eyed on the floor, her mouth agape.

"Wow", she said. "Now that's quite a story, like something out of a comic book, or a TV show nowadays, or even a movie!"

"Yeah, and just like all of those, you can't tell anyone who I am", said Shoeshine.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Me, tell anyone that I know a dog who can talk? They'd lock me up."

"Good point."

"Anyway, you don't need to worry."

Elizabeth got up, scratching Shoeshine behind the ears.

"You're secret's safe with me, pretty doggy."

"Okay, I'm gonna let that slide since you're new here and you're a girl."

Elizabeth giggled and went back to her room to get dressed.

…

Conrad Conger smiled as he pulled into Capital City.

"I'm here, baby", he said, "and I'm coming for you."

He suddenly spotted a bank and got an eager look of his face.

"I'll even bring you something nice as a gift."

Slipping on a black mask, he went inside.

"There you are, sir", said a teller at the bank. "Have yourself a nice day, the Capital City way!"

Conrad shot a stream of electricity into the air, hitting the overhead lights and shorting them out. As sparks flew, the bank patrons screamed and ran for cover.

"Alright, everybody get down!" Conrad demanded. "Anybody moves, I'll fry 'em!"

To make his point, he shot out another blast of electricity, this time hitting a lamp to the right of the teller's stand. As he surveyed his hostages, making sure they got down on the floor, he failed to see the teller hit the silent Alarm button.

…..

Elizabeth poured some dog food into Shoeshine's bowl. A few mere seconds later, the dog was in the doorway.

"Wow", said Elizabeth. "I guess dogs really _do_ have excellent hearing."

Suddenly, Shoeshine heard cries for help from across town.

"Better than you think", said Shoeshine. "Sorry, Lizzie, duty calls!"

"Wait, what?"

Elizabeth followed Shoeshine out the back door as he dug into his doghouse for his Underdog costume.

"Where are you going?!"

"When Capital City's in trouble, I'm not slow", said Underdog. "It's hip, hip, hip and away I go!"

Elizabeth shielded her eyes as he took off, releasing a cloud of dirt into the air.

"Oh, _this_ I gotta see."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and ran out the front door.

"Taxi!" she called.

Underdog flew through the clouds of Capital City and landed right outside the bank.

"I said, get down!" he overheard a man in a mask yell at the teller. Underdog watched as electricity danced on his fingertips.

"Whoa!" he said. "Looks like this guy means business. I'd better be careful."

Conrad turned and released another bolt as he saw one of the bank patrons flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"You people just can't seem to comprehend what "Don't move" means, don't you?" he said.

"Sorry."

Underdog suddenly came through the revolving doors.

"But I don't take orders from criminals."

"And just who do you think _you_ are?"

"There's no need to fear. Underdog is here."

"Underdog, huh? I've never heard of you."

"Nor I of you."

"You can call me...Eel. Electric Eel."

"Noted. Now let these people go."

"You don't take orders from criminals, so why should _I_ take orders from _you_?"

Underdog flew out of the way as lightning flew at him.

"Criminal who can shoot lightning. Shocking."

"Wow. Original, aren't ya?"

"Well, it was right there."

The masked man aimed another bolt at him. Underdog ducked out of the way, pulling away a small child in its path.

"You okay, kid?" he said.

"Yeah", said the boy. "Thanks, Underdog!"

"So, you care about the innocent, huh?" said the masked man. "Noted."

He grabbed a woman, who screamed, and held his bolted hand to her neck.

"Here's how this is gonna go, Underdolt", he said. "You're gonna collect all of the cash in this bank and let me walk out of here, or this girl's gonna be another shrimp on the barbie."

Elizabeth paid the cab driver as he dropped her off a few blocks down.

"Be careful miss", he said to her, collecting the cash. "I heard there's a fight goin' on not too far from here."

"Really? Well, thanks for the tip."

With that, Elizabeth slung her purse over her shoulder and jogged down the sidewalk.

"What do you say, Underdog?" said the masked man, still holding the woman. "You gonna let some poor girl fry, or do as I say and we can all walk away happy?"

"Fine", said Underdog. "I'll do what you want, just let her go."

The man in the mask chuckled as Underdog used his super speed to collect all of the money. He failed to notice Elizabeth creeping up to the revolving doors. She covered her mouth with her hand and stood in shock when she saw Underdog and the man in the mask.

"He really _is_ a superhero", she said to herself. "Cool!"

Underdog finally landed, a large bag in front of him.

"Thanks, canine crime-fighter!"

The man in the mask reached down to pick up the money, keeping a firm hold on the girl.

"You've got what you want", said Underdog. "Let her go."

"Not just yet", said the man in the mask. "First, I wanna make sure I get out of here with my money."

"You will", said Underdog. "Just let her go first."

"I don't think so."

The man started walking towards the door, still holding the girl and the stolen cash. " _I'm_ still calling the shots here, Under-"

He stopped, noticing Elizabeth in the bank window's reflection.

"Lizzie", he whispered. "I've found you."

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Underdog sprang forward, plowing into them and knocking them to the floor.

"Now's my chance to help", said Elizabeth, sneaking inside. She reached over to the wall and pulled the fire alarm, causing panic. In the ensuing chaos, the man in the mask lost his hostage. Enraged, he turned to see Elizabeth ushering people out the door. In spite of himself, he chuckled.

"Smart girl."

Grabbing the bag of money, he slipped out the door with the crowd, turning to see his daughter one last time.

"Not a good time, sugar cube", he said, "but I'll see you soon enough."

Elizabeth could have sworn she heard someone call her her childhood nickname, but turned to find no one behind her.

…..

Dan Unger raced into the bank, where police were trying to calm the forming crowd and news crews outside. He sighed with relief when he saw Elizabeth being questioned by another officer.

"Lizzie!" he said, coming up to her. "Thank goodness-are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Dan", she said. "Say, you didn't tell me there was a superhero in this city."

"I didn't?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Strange, I-could've sworn I mentioned Underdog."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, well, let's get you home. I'm sure Shoeshine misses you."

Elizabeth glanced up at the sky, watching Underdog.

"Yeah", said Elizabeth, smiling to herself. "I'm sure he does."

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Underdog 2**

 **Chapter 5**

"Good morning, Uncle Dan!" Elizabeth called from her room as she got dressed the next morning.

"Morning, Lizzie!"

Dan checked himself in the mirror and straightened his tie.

"I hope you're getting ready", he said, "because we've got a big day ahead of us."

"What?"

Elizabeth poked her head out from the doorway.

"What are you talking about? It's just another day, right? I mean, you're going to work and I'm gonna stay here with Shoeshine."

"No, not today. I got you a job at the precinct."

"Wait, what?!"

Elizabeth finished brushing her hair and slid into her flip-flops, meeting her uncle in the hallway.

"Uh, when exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"This morning."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Uncle Dan, is this because of what happened at the bank yesterday? Because I can take care of myself."

"No, it's not that, I just thought that-you know-maybe you'd like to earn some income."

Dan squeezed her shoulder.

" _And_ earn your keep around here."

"Very funny."

"It wasn't _not_ funny."

"Fair enough. Alright, what is this job you've signed me up for?"

"Oh, you know, just MAYOR'S SECRETARY."

"The mayor's secretary?!"

"Yeah! You're plenty qualified for the job, I mean-you can handle paperwork, can't you?"

"Uncle Dan-"

Elizabeth gripped him by the shoulders.

"You can't just sign me up for a job without telling me. I know what this is really about."

"You do?"

"Yes. Since Jack's not here yet, and you'd do anything to keep him safe, you want to make sure _I'm_ safe by keeping me within close range. But you don't have to worry about me. I've got Shoeshine with me. Or should I say, Underdog."

A shocked look came across Dan's face.

"I-what-how-"

"Shoeshine told me, yesterday."

"Why?"

"Strangest thing, he accidentally talked while he was trying to stop me from watching the news."

"Oh, yeah, he hates the newscaster's hair."

Elizabeth caught a hint of nervousness in her uncle's eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, have a nice day at work. Catch some bad guys, okay?"

"Yeah, you got it."

Dan rushed down the stairs, pulling on his jacket.

"Hey, maybe not today, but at least _think_ about the job, okay?"

"Bring me back some cheesecake and I'll think about it!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Did someone say, cake?" said Shoeshine, coming up behind her. "I'm starving!"

Elizabeth giggled.

"One day knowing your secret, and I'm already getting used to living with a talking dog."

She patted her side.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

" _Now_ you're speaking my language!" Shoeshine said, bounding down the stairs after her.

…

Conrad shoved fry after fry into his mouth, stuffing his face with food from the diner as the waitress watched him from behind the counter.

"So when was the last time you ate?" she said.

"Food like this?" said Conrad, and took a bite of his burger. "SIX YEARS."

"You want some dessert?" said the waitress, eyeing his nearly empty plate.

"Yeah, I would", said Conrad, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he finished up. "How much?"

The waitress set a plate with a piece of cheesecake on the table in front of him.

"On the house", she said, smiling at him.

Conrad eagerly took a bite, savoring the taste.

"You know, this is my daughter's favorite", he said.

"Oh, you got a daughter?" said the waitress. "How old?"

"Not sure", he said. "It's been a while. She's probably in her twenties."

"And her mom?"

"Probably still with her."

"Divorced, huh?"

"You could say that."

Conrad took the last bite of his cheesecake and stood up.

"Anyway, thanks for the cheesecake."

He dropped a 10 on the counter and left the diner. The waitress picked up his cash and smiled.

"Nice guy."

She didn't see him turn the corner, pull on a black ski mask, slam a guy's head into the hood of his car and take it. Conrad swerved out of the way of a passing truck, who blared the horn at him, and continued down the street.

"Where are you, Lizzie?" he said. "And what are you doing here?"

Suddenly, a police siren was heard from behind him. Conrad groaned.

"Aw, great."

Rolling his eyes, he hit the gas and swerved in and out of traffic, running lights and avoiding pedestrians.

…

Shoeshine looked up from his food bowl, hearing tires screeching and the honking of horns and pedestrians screaming and sirens wailing. Elizabeth stopped mid-cereal scoop and stared.

"Hey", she said, "you okay?"

"Someone's in trouble", said Shoeshine. "I gotta get dressed for work."

Elizabeth stood up and tossed her bowl into the sink.

"I'm coming, too."

Shoeshine sighed.

"Fine, but stay where it's safe."

"You got it, Underdog."

After getting dressed, Underdog dropped Elizabeth off on a rooftop so she could see everything and chased after the car causing chaos on the street below. Elizabeth watched as Underdog grabbed the bumper with his teeth and brought the car to a halt.

…

Conrad growled in frustration when the car was brought to a stop. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue cape.

"That dog again", he said, getting out of the car.

"Well, hey there, big guy", said Underdog. "After the last time we met, I've been wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Underdog", said Conrad. "We meet again."

He lit up his hands with electricity. From the rooftop, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and started taking pictures.

"This time, you're goin' under, dog!"

Conrad released a stream of lightning, but Underdog flew out of the way as it hit a lamp post instead, shattering the bulb and making sparks fly.

"Let's leave the jokes to the dog", said Underdog, and flew around in a circle around Conrad, making him dizzy. When he was about to fall over, Underdog kicked him back into a bush. On the rooftop, Elizabeth filmed everything she was seeing.

"Everyone, stay back!" said Underdog. "This man is dangerous!"

"Really, mutt?" said Conrad, his hands glowing. "What was your first clue?!"

Elizabeth watched as Underdog dodged another bolt of lightning, but she soon realized the blast was headed right for her.

"Uh-oh."

Elizabeth gasped as the blast struck only a few feet from her, causing her to lose her balance and she tumbled off the roof! She screamed and flailed her arms before grabbing onto a flagpole. Elizabeth gulped. It was a long way down from where she was dangling.

"'HELP!"

Underdog paused mid-flight.

"Oh, no! Lizzie!"

At this, Conrad also stopped and looked up.

"Elizabeth!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hang on!" said Underdog, heading up there. "Don't let go!"

"Yes, because letting go was the first thing on my mind!" said Elizabeth, but she shuddered on the inside with fear.

Conrad powered down and looked up at his daughter, struggling to hang on.

"She's in danger because of that dog", he thought to himself.

The crowd cheered as Underdog safely set Elizabeth down on the ground, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Underdog", she said.

"You're welcome", said Underdog. "Now, Electric Eel, where were-?"

But when Underdog turned back to face his opponent, he was gone.

…

Conrad turned the corner into an alleyway and removed his mask.

"Don't worry, Lizzie", he said. "No one puts my little girl in danger and gets away with it. I'm gonna get you away from that meddling mutt. Soon, you and I will be together, forever. And _no one_ is gonna take you away from me this time."

"Hey, thanks again", he heard Elizabeth say.

"Don't mention it", said Underdog. "Well, I'll see you."

"Yeah, uh...see ya, Underdog."

Conrad spied on them as Elizabeth got into a cab and went back to her Uncle Dan's house.

"Hmm...I wonder…"

Concentrating on the power lines around him, Conrad was able to travel through as an electrical current. He followed Elizabeth all the way back to the house and watched as she went inside and scratched a beagle behind the ears. Conrad smiled to himself.

"Living with Miriam's brother, huh? Gotcha."

 **Merry Christmas, everyone, wherever you may be. I decided to go ahead and finish this chapter before I go to sleep (side note: If you are one of the people who don't have to work tomorrow, consider yourselves lucky and CHERISH EVERY YEAR YOU DON'T). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Underdog 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Underdog, only the characters I created.**

"Shoeshine, come and get it!" said Elizabeth the next morning. "Breakfast!"

She smiled to herself as she heard the little beagle bound down the stairs from her room.

"You know, I'll admit it I didn't like you at first", he said, gobbling up the food in his dish, "but now I'm starting to think I can't live without you!"

Elizabeth chuckled and carried a bowl of cereal to the living room. She flipped on the news.

"...where authorities are continuing to search for escaped criminal, Conrad Conger."

Elizabeth nearly choked on her cereal.

"Uh-oh", said Shoeshine.

Elizabeth grasped the remote and turned it up.

"Conger was last seen at Florence Square Penitentiary. Security footage revealed that Conger managed to subdue the guard who was escorting him back to his cell and is believed to have escaped through the prison's laundry service three days ago. Conger's whereabouts are, as of this morning, still unknown. Anyone with information on this developing case should contact-"

Elizabeth clicked off the TV and stormed up to her bedroom, where her Uncle Jack was getting ready for his shift. He smiled at her as she stood in his doorway, until he saw her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"What is it?" he said, concern in his voice.

"You knew, didn't you?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Knew what?"

"Oh, what am I talking about? Of _course_ you knew, that's why you didn't want me watching the news!"

"Elizabeth, I-"

"You knew my dad had escaped from jail, and you kept it from me!"

Dan jumped as she slammed her hand on the doorframe, her knuckles white from holding onto it.

"I was trying to protect you", he said.

"You lied to me", Elizabeth said darkly. "You told _Shoeshine_ to keep the truth from so you could, what? Be a hero? Save the day with Underdog?"

"So I could keep my family safe. That's all I've tried to do ever since I decided to become a cop."

Elizabeth snorted.

"So what else are you not telling me, hm? Is he here?"

Dan refused to meet her gaze.

"So he _is_ here. And he's looking for me, isn't he? That's why you tried to hole me up in the mayor's office, surrounded by cops."

Dan nodded.

"Well, you can forget it. I don't want a job here. I don't even wanna _live_ here."

Elizabeth spun on her heel and went back to her room. Dan sighed and followed after her. Shoeshine tentatively came up the stairs and saw Elizabeth hastily packing her things.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing. I don't wanna stay here anymore."

"Where are you gonna go, then?"

"Home."

"You can't go back home, your dad is still out there!"

"Sure I can. The house hasn't been sold yet. Mom left the deed to me, I'll live there, far away from here."

"Elizabeth, that's the first place your dad is going to look for you, please."

"Then I'll handle it!"

Elizabeth angrily shoved the last of her stuff in the suitcase and unlocked the handle.

"I'll handle it myself, like I did when Mom died."

"You can't go there. Who's gonna look after you?"

"I am 24 years old, I'm a grown woman and I've lived on my own for the past ten months. I think I can handle myself."

She pushed past her uncle and pulled her suitcase down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, wait-"

Shoeshine started to follow her.

"STAY!" she demanded, and the dog whined. "Don't try to follow me. I never wanna see either one of you again. Have a nice life."

With that, Elizabeth walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

…

Conrad Conger surveyed the room, looking at his new recruits.

"Alright, gentlemen", he said. "Are we clear on the plan?"

"Yeah, boss", said one of them.

"We'll cause a distraction for both the mutt and the police", said another, "while you go home and grab your little girl."

"Then, the real fun begins", said Conrad. "We're gonna take out the police station. I ain't goin' back to jail, boys. None of us are."

"Boss!"

A third thug ran in.

"What is it?" said Conrad. "We're busy plottin' our strategy."

"Well, I was watchin' the house like you told me to, boss", said the thug.

"Yeah, and?"

"And it's the girl, she-"

"What? Spit it out!"

"She left 'em, boss. She's all on her own. And it looks like she was headed this way, towards the bus station."

Conrad Conger's face broke out in a broad grin.

"Change of plans, boys", he said. "Now bring me my daughter."

…

Elizabeth walked with a fast pace down the sidewalk, wiping angry tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe her own family could keep that big of a secret from her. For three whole days, she hadn't known-

Suddenly, she froze.

"Three days", she thought to herself. "That's exactly when the Electric Eel showed up."

Elizabeth remembered having overheard a story at the grocery store one day about a laundry truck that had been caught in a terrible storm just outside of town.

"If my dad was on that truck, and he was in an accident, then maybe-"

"Hello, Lizzie."

Elizabeth gasped sharply and turned to see her father smiling at her.

"It's been a long time."

Elizabeth turned and ran, dropping her suitcase. Conrad sighed and picked it up, walking after her.

"Come on, sweetheart", he said, "I just wanna talk."

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, and continued to run.

"Okay, fine", said Conrad. "We can talk in private."

He released a stream of electricity which hit a powerline that fell directly in front of her path, causing her to run down an alleyway. Elizabeth gasped as she saw a white van waiting for her. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by a man who seemed to come out of nowhere, and she screamed.

…

Underdog frantically flew through the skies, searching for Elizabeth. But she was nowhere in sight. Just then, he heard someone scream, followed by the faintest hint of electrical crackling. He flew down to the source as fast as he could and saw the fallen powerline.

"HELP ME!"

"Lizzie!"

Underdog flew into the alleyway, where he saw someone dragging a screaming and kicking Elizabeth over to a white van.

"Let me go!"

She tried everything she could to get away, but the person holding her was too strong.

"Elizabeth, hold on!"

"Underdog!"

As Underdog prepared to leap into action, Conrad came up behind him, and Elizabeth gasped.

"UNDERDOG, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Underdog cried out as volts of electricity passed through his body.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried, and a cloth came over her mouth.

She struggled violently, trying to hold her breath, but she couldn't hold it for very long and eventually her lungs gave out. She succumbed to the effects of the drug and fell limp in her attacker's arms. Through blurred vision, she saw Underdog fall to the ground. Conrad walked over to the van and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi, sweetheart", he said, his voice distorted to her, and slid the van door shut. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Underdog groaned and tried to get up, but he was too weak. He could only watch helplessly as Conrad's men subdued Elizabeth with a chloroform-soaked rag.

"No…" he said. "Elizabeth…"

The white van's door slid shut and it pulled out of the alleyway just as a police car drove up and parked just outside. Dan slammed the door shut and ran over to the fallen hero.

"Shoeshine!" he cried. "What happened? Are-are you okay?"

"They got her, Dan", Underdog groaned. "Elizabeth's been kidnapped."

Carefully, Dan scooped up the dog and carried him back to the car. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Unger."

He froze.

"Jack?"

 **I hope I didn't scare anybody with that last part. But if it makes you feel any better, I promise I'm not going to kill any animals in this story. Underdog will be fine, and now Jack is back! Wanna see what happens next? Keep reading to find out!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Underdog 2**

 **by Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Underdog, only the character/s I've created.**

Jack Unger watched from the front porch as Dan came to a screech in front of their house and rolled the window down.

"Dad?" he said, confused as he ran down to meet him. "You sounded really anxious on the phone. What's going on?"

"Jack, there's no time to explain", said Dan. "Shoeshine's been hurt. Get him inside, fast!"

Without saying another word, Jack dropped his dufflebag and opened the back door. Shoeshine whined as Jack carefully picked him up, and groaned.

"Jack?"

"Hey, boy. Did you miss me?"

In answer, Shoeshine weakly wagged his tail. Jack chuckled dryly as Dan skipped the steps and opened the front door.

"In here, son", he said, motioning to the living room.

"Dad, shouldn't we take him to the vet?" said Jack, setting the dog down on the couch.

"And tell them what, that your superhero dog got struck by lightning during a-agh-showdown?" said Shoeshine. "C-come on, Jack, I thought you were...supposed to be at...c-c-college."

"Shh, Shoeshine, don't try to talk right now", said Jack, stroking the dog's head. "Just rest. I'm gonna go talk to my dad."

Shoeshine nodded, and then groaned. Jack went into the kitchen where Dan was researching something on the internet.

"Dad, what's going on? What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. And neither is Shoeshine, so."

Dan sighed.

"You remember your cousin, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Well, her mom died almost a year ago, and she came to live with us. She's been staying here for a few weeks now, and before you ask, yes. She knows about Shoeshine."

"Okay, so where is she?"

"A few days ago, I discovered that her dad, Conrad Conger, escaped from prison. I tried to keep the truth from her to protect her, but she found out and ran away. I went after her, and that's when I found Underdog injured in the alley. He told me that Elizabeth had been kidnapped by her father."

"What are we gonna do?" said Jack. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm trying to find out more about Conrad's escape", said Dan, typing rapidly. "Him and this Electric Eel character showing up can't just be a coincidence."

"You think something happened during his escape?"

"Exactly. Something that caused him to obtain electrical abilities."

Jack handed over his phone.

"Something like this?"

Dan took a closer look at the news article on the screen. It described an abandoned laundry truck that had been caught in the middle of a terrible storm earlier that week.

"Yes, that has to be it. Conrad must have been struck by lightning during his escape after the truck crashed!"

"So, my cousin is in the hands of a dangerous, wanted criminal."

Dan closed the laptop, handed Jack his cell phone, stood up from the table and threw on his jacket.

"We have to find Elizabeth."

…..

Elizabeth Conger's vision swam and her head ached as she opened her eyes. She could see nothing but dark all around her, except for a single light in the distance. She groaned and tried to rub her head, only to find she couldn't move her hands. As her vision cleared, she looked down and saw her hands bound in front of her. A length of rope was wrapped around her waist, keeping her tethered to the chair she just realized she was in. Her ankles were bound together, as well.

Elizabeth thought of yelling for help, but decided against it. Just then, she heard a thud and a door slid open. She tried to look as relaxed as possible, like she hadn't woken up yet, as someone approached her.

"Elizabeth", someone whispered. "Lizzy. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

She opened her eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Conrad Conger rubbed his daughter's cheek with his thumb.

"You miss me?"

Elizabeth scowled up at him.

"Hardly", she said. "What am I doing here? How could you do this to me?"

"I wanted to see you, lovebug."

"You don't get to call me that. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Aww, but you'll always be my little girl."

"If you care about me so much, then let me go."

"No can do, cupcake. You see, I need your help with something."

"After what you did to Underdog? Fat chance."

"Now, now, Elizabeth, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Elizabeth gasped as Conrad's fingertips sparked with electricity.

"What do you want?"

"I already have part of what I want: You, back by my side."

"Not exactly by choice", said Elizabeth, struggling against the ropes.

"The other thing I want is revenge. Revenge on the people who took me away from you. And away from your mother."

Conrad relaxed, taking a seat beside his daughter.

"Which reminds me, what are you doing with her idiot brother in another town? Did you run away from her, Lizzy? Because you know how-"

"Mom's DEAD, Dad!"

Conrad froze, his face registered with shock.

"W-w-what?"

"She died ten months ago, from liver damage. She drank herself to death."

"But...but why?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything, do you?" said Elizabeth. "The night you got arrested changed our lives forever. She started staying out late, drinking at the bars. She'd always try to hide it from me whenever she came home, but I knew what was going on. Over the last few years, I've been taking care of her. I gave up my chance to go to college to take care of her medical expenses. The night you showed your true colors DESTROYED HER, and I blame you completely for everything that happened in our lives afterwards."

"Elizabeth...I...I am so-"

"So what? Sorry? No, it's too late for that. She's gone, and I don't want anything to do with you, _Conrad._ You may be my father, but you are _not_ my dad. You lost that privilege a long time ago."

To her shock, Conrad slapped her on the cheek, and leaned down in her face.

"I came here to get you back", he said. "You're never leaving my side again. And to make sure of that, you're gonna help me destroy the law."

Elizabeth gasped.

"Are you crazy?" she said. "You can't destroy the law, the law is everywhere!"

"That's why I'm starting small", said Conrad. "We are going to place a bomb in City Hall and the police station. Once those are destroyed, we'll move on to the president."

"You _are_ ", said Elizabeth, struggling now more than ever. "You _are_ crazy. And what's all this "we" talk? You're even crazier than I thought if you expect me to help you!"

Conrad sighed and got up.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this", he said, "but you leave me no choice."

He picked up a remote and hit a button. A small projector screen came to life in front of Elizabeth's chair. She gasped when she saw her Uncle Dan's house on the feed.

"You care about your uncle, right?" said Conrad.

Elizabeth was too stunned to speak.

"How about your cousin?"

The footage zoomed in to reveal Jack caring for Shoeshine in the next room.

"Or that dog?"

"Leave them alone!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled. "I'll do whatever you want, just...leave them out of it."

Conrad smiled.

"That's my girl."

He clicked the button again, and the screen disappeared. Conrad walked behind his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"You'll see, baby", he said. "This'll be really good for us."

He patted her head and turned to one of his goons.

"Get her ready."

Elizabeth gasped as the goon withdrew a knife and sliced her bonds open.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart!" Conrad called over his shoulder as he walked out. "Daddy's gotta go cause some chaos."

Elizabeth grunted as some black clothes were forced into her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Underdog 2**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hey, guys, back for another chapter! And I have some good news! This household now has more than one laptop, so updates are gonna be a little more consistent than they have been (you know, depending on work and other personal stuff). Anyway, big thanks to those of you still reading this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jack Unger typed away at his laptop as Dan watched over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"Trying to figure out where Elizabeth's dad might be hiding. It's gotta be somewhere with a lot of power."

"Good thinking, Jack", said Shoeshine. "You stay here and monitor the computer. Your dad and I will search for Lizzie the old-fashioned way."

He quickly ran off and then came back dressed in costume.

"Okay, scratch that: DAN will search for her the old-fashioned way. I'll be doing it the superdog way: from the air."

"I'll call you if I find anything", said Jack, holding up his cell phone. "Go!"

Underdog took off while Dan rushed out to his car.

…

Elizabeth grunted as she felt herself being forced out of the van. After she had dressed

herself in the clothes Conrad gave her, a black hood had been thrown over her head. She had no idea where she was, or what was going to happen to her. All she could think about was Shoeshine. She hoped he wasn't hurt.

"Alright, sweetheart, here's the deal", said one of the goons, jumping out of the van and yanking the hood off.

Elizabeth blinked at the sudden light.

"Your daddy wants you to plant this in the middle of the city, underground, right where the gas mains are."

Elizabeth gasped as the man shoved a box in her hands. As she turned it over to examine it, she noticed a countdown clock and some wires, and her eyes went wide.

"I'm not blowing up the city!" she said. "He's insane!"

"Either _you_ blow that thing underground, or we put your family six feet under."

Elizabeth thought back to the security cameras surrounding her uncle's house. There was no telling what her father would do if she didn't comply. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The goon nodded and handed her a wristwatch.

"This timer is set for 13 minutes from now", he said. "That's when we'll hit the kill switch. That gives you ten minutes to plant the bomb and three minutes to get out of its range. You understand?"

All she could do was nod.

"Good. Get goin'."

The goon jumped back into the van and then turned back to her.

"By the way, if you try to back out or warn anyone, your family's dead."

He mockingly waved at her before sliding the van door shut and driving off. Elizabeth stomped her foot and growled in frustration.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" she thought. "If only Underdog were here…"

Elizabeth tucked the bomb into her sweatshirt jacket and adjusted her hood, pulling the drawstrings so all anyone could see was her eyes. She examined her surroundings; they had dropped her off in the very alley where she was kidnapped before.

"Of course."

She gulped and started walking back to the main road, her heart pounding with every step. Elizabeth looked around until she found a manhole cover. After making sure no one was watching, the slipped the lid open and climbed down into the sewer.

…

Jack examined his laptop screen carefully, scanning city maps for massive amounts of power.

"Let's see: Neon Disco Bar, no; power plant, no; hmm...a lightbulb factory…"

Jack clicked on the link and a light came on in his head.

"Goctha!"

Jack slammed the laptop shut and quickly stood up. He raced out the door, speed-dialing on his cell phone."

"Dad! It's me. I think I found where they're keeping Elizabeth…"

…

Elizabeth examined the watch they had given her: 8 minutes left. She took the bomb out of her sweatshirt pocket and examined it again. She thought of how much damage it could do, and horrifying images of people suffering popped into her head.

"No", she said. "I can't do this; I _won't_ do this!"

She pulled out the bomb and turned it over in her hands.

"There's gotta be a way to disarm this thing."

Elizabeth examined all the wires sticking out from the back.

"Ugh, where's Angus MacGyver when you need him?"

Deciding to trust her instincts, she pulled the red wire and the countdown clock disappeared. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"Now to get some help."

BEEP! Suddenly, the clock sprang back to life, only this time it was counting down faster. Her eyes went wide, and she began to run.

…

Underdog scanned the city from the skies, trying to listen for signs of the Electric Eel. Meanwhile, Dan was just outside the city meeting Jack at a seemingly abandoned warehouse. He pulled up just as Jack got out of the cab he had taken.

"Keep the change", he said, tossing a 20 at the cabby.

"Jack, are you sure she's here?" said Dan.

"I'm almost positive, Dad", said Jack. "Wherever Conrad took Elizabeth had to have a massive power source so he could harness a large amount of electricity. So I started researching the power grids, and this is the place that has been using the most power within a 20-mile radius."

"Son, you're a genius!" said Dan. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Jack chuckled.

"That's why I went to college."

They walked up to the warehouse door and jiggled the knob. It was unlocked. Dan motioned for Jack to be quiet, and his son nodded as Dan drew his gun. Jack opened the door and slipped inside with Dan right behind him.

Dan slowly closed the door behind them, keeping his gun in his hand.

"Alright", he whispered, "I'll go downstairs and check it out; you stay up here and be lookout."

"Okay", Jack said.

The two separated and Jack walked around the railing, being careful to stay low in case there were any guards nearby. Dan reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

"Lizzie?" he whispered. "You here?"

He came upon a darkened room with a single lightbulb hanging down from the ceiling. In the center was a chair with some rope around it.

Dan whirled around and raced back up the stairs.

"Jack! Elizabeth was definitely-"

He gasped. Jack was being held by a large man. A hand was over his mouth.

"Jack!"

Jack tried to reply, but all that came out was a muffled response. There was a flash of light behind Dan, and he turned to see Conrad behind him, his eyes glowing. Before he could say anything, Conrad placed his finger to his head. Dan crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and his gun fell to the side.

"Dad!" Jack said as soon as the hand was removed.

He turned to Conrad.

"Where's my cousin? What did you do to Elizabeth?"

"Oh, my little Lizzie has a job to do", said Conrad. "And if she ever wants to see you two again...she'll see it through."

Jack tried to say more, but a cloth was tied over his mouth as his wrists were bound behind his back by another man.

"Carry him downstairs with the boy", said Conrad, gesturing to Dan on the floor. "Tie them up; keep them quiet...and do not let them escape."

Jack struggled to break free as he was forced downstairs.

"Shoeshine!" he tried to say. "Shoeshine, help!"

…

Underdog heard a faint cry, but he couldn't make out what it said.

"Huh?"

He flew closer to the ground, close to the city limits. Then, a sequence of images flashed through his head, taking him down a road and out of the city to a warehouse. He whined as a clear image came through: Dan and Jack were being bound to chairs.

"Oh, no!"

He immediately flew after them, but then another cry for help pierced his ears, and the same sequence of images flashed through his head and led him into the sewers. A clear image came through: Elizabeth was running through the tunnels underground, holding a ticking time bomb that was about to detonate.

"HELP!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Lizzie!"

The two images of his loved ones flashed through his head, and he froze with the indecision of who to save first.

 **Hi, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've had a lot on my mind, and I have had a HUGE case of writers' block. To anyone who's still reading this, I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. I was never very good at writing action sequences. Till next time.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Underdog 2**

 **Chapter 9**

 **No new reviews, nothing new to say. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Underdog.**

Underdog hovered in mid-air, frozen by indecision. Jack and Dan had been captured by the Electric Eel and Elizabeth was in the sewers beneath the city holding a bomb that was close to detonation. Underdog watched as Elizabeth continued to navigate the maze underground, wiping tears from her blurred vision.

"HELP!" she called again, and Underdog knew what he had to do.

"I'll be back for you", he said, and turned around in mid-air.

At the speed of lightning, he was on his way back to town.

…

Elizabeth tripped over a pipe in the sewers and stared down at the clock: Two minutes left. She turned left and right, trying to find her way out, but the sewers seemed endless.

"Help!" she said, breathing hard. "Somebody, please help me!"

Elizabeth tripped again and this time, she fell to the ground.

"AGH!"

She cried out as the palms of her hands scraped on the ground and the bomb slid out of her hands and across the floor. She quickly picked herself up and stared down at the clock: 1 minutes and 30 seconds.

"It's no use", she said, sinking down against the wall. "I'm doomed, no matter what I do."

…

Conrad Conger stared at his watch.

"Lizzie should be back by now", he thought.

He dialed up his goons, who were nowhere near the city.

"Where's my daughter?" he demanded.

"The heck if _I_ know, boss", said the one who had picked up the phone. "Still down there, I guess."

"What?! You were supposed to accompany her on her mission! If she's down there and lost because of you, I'll-!"

Conrad growled and shot a bolt of electricity into the air before putting the phone back up to his ear.

"Get down there", he said. "Find my daughter and bring her to me, now!"

"Forget it, boss", said the goon. "She didn't make it back in time, and we're out of range of the blast."

Conrad's eyes lit up with electricity and the phone began to crackle in his hands.

"When I find you", he said, "I will KILL YOU for leaving my daughter."

CRACK! The phone was reduced to ashes, and Conrad angrily whipped them off his hand.

"The traitor", he muttered. "It was all supposed to work; he was never supposed to leave her down there."

"Listen to yourself, Conrad!" said Dan. "This is no one's fault but yours! If Elizabeth dies, it will be on you; no one else."

"SHUT UP!" Conrad yelled, lightning flashing from his fingertips. "This is not my fault! He left her there! He was NEVER supposed to leave her alone! And if I lose my daughter today-"

He extended a lit-up finger to Jack's chest, whose eyes went wide.

"YOU lose your son!"

…

Elizabeth sat with her head buried in her knees as the timer neared zero.

"I'm sorry, Mom", she whispered. "I'm sorry, Uncle Dan. I wish I could take back everything I said. But now I'll never get the chance."

BAM! Something crashed through the wall behind her, and Elizabeth looked up to see…

"Underdog! You're okay!"

"No time for sappy moments", said Underdog. "Let's go!"

"No! You have to get this bomb out of here, quickly! I can stand being down here while you get rid of it."

Elizabeth picked up the bomb and Underdog took it in his mouth. The timer was at 25 seconds.

"Go! HURRY!" she demanded, and he flew off.

As Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, she heard a faint hissing sound.

"Oh, no."

She turned to see a steady stream of vapor heading her way. She thought back to when she had tripped over the pipe earlier.

"I released a gas line!" she thought, and began backing up, but she hit a wall in the darkness. Elizabeth was trapped, with nowhere to go.

…

Underdog flew far and fast, navigating the underground maze of the sewers. Finally, he saw daylight and flew up into the sky. As the timer neared the final ten seconds, Underdog flew higher and higher, out of the atmosphere, and let it go. As he flew away in the opposite direction, BOOM! The bomb detonated harmlessly in the air.

"That was a close one!" he said. "I should probably get back to-oh, no."

A sequence of images flashed in his head and he saw Elizabeth coughing in the sewer and slumped against the wall.

"Lizzie!"

Underdog dove swiftly, trying to get back to the sewers where he had left her.

Elizabeth coughed and her vision swam as she tried to stay awake, but the fumes proved too much. The gas engulfed her, and she fell to the ground as Underdog came back.

"No", he breathed. "No!"

He grabbed the back of Elizabeth's shirt with his mouth and flew her out into the daylight. After setting her down gently in the grass, he nudged her hand with his nose.

"Come on, Lizzie", he said, "wake up. PLEASE wake up."

But there was no response.

…

Conrad heard the explosion even from outside of town and immediately turned on the news.

"...thanks to the heroic efforts of Underdog", a newscaster was saying, "once again Capital City has narrowly avoided a date with destruction. The bomb was originally set to detonate in the sewers, but is now just a harmless puff of smoke in the sky. The person who set this bomb down there is unknown, but may still be at large."

Conrad turned off the TV.

"It looks like Underdog found Elizabeth", said Dan, "and it's a good thing he did. Otherwise, you might have lost your daughter in more than one way."

Conrad turned to face him, eyes glowing.

"It's not over yet", he said, and disappeared with a crack of electricity.

…

Underdog continued to nudge Elizabeth's hand, searching for any sign of life.

"Lizzie, no, come on", he muttered. "Come back to me."

The girl remained motionless.

"No!"

Underdog began barking frantically, attracting the attention of a girl with her dog.

"Underdog?"

Underdog looked up to see a girl with short blond hair and a brown and white cocker spaniel.

"Molly!"

It was indeed Jack's old friend, back in town for a visit to her parents.

"Underdog, stand back", said Molly, kneeling down next to Elizabeth.

She searched for a heartbeat and frowned.

"She's not breathing", she concluded. "What happened to her?"

"Gas leak in the sewers", said Underdog. "I-I couldn't get back to her in time. It's all my fault, I never should have left her!"

Underdog whined.

"She needs CPR."

Molly set Polly's leash down and tilted Elizabeth's head back slowly. She began pressing down on Elizabeth's chest with her palms, silently counting to herself. After 35 compressions, she performed mouth-to-mouth and stopped.

"Come on", she said, and started chest compressions again.

She repeated the sequence twice more until finally, in mid-compression, Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she gasped for air, rolling on her side and coughing. Molly sighed with relief.

"It looks like she's gonna be okay", she said. "Who is she?"

"A victim of a dangerous criminal", said Underdog, "and he's got her family. I have to save them."

"I'll stay here until the ambulance arrives", said Molly. "I called them before I came over to you."

"How did you know to do all of this, anyway?"

Molly smiled.

"I graduated med school and became a doctor."

"Well, you're great at your job."

"Thank you. Now go do yours!"

Underdog nodded and flew away. Elizabeth dry-heaved. Her mouth felt like acid. She tried to speak, but all that came out was coughs.

"Hey, it's okay", said Molly, putting a hand on her back. "Try not to talk. Ambulance is on its way."

Elizabeth nodded weakly and sank down in the grass, letting her eyes close.

 **I cannot sleep at night; therefore, a tale I write; but the problem's the same, I feel my stories are lame, and so the ideas seem stupid; am I right?**

 **-A limerick by Me**

 **Ugh...seriously, I find it very hard to sleep at night. It's after 5 am here and I haven't slept since I woke up around 2 pm yesterday. I have got to kick this habit of staying up all night, somehow...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. Sorry that it differs from my original idea on how to end this story, but 1. You don't even know what I was going to originally write, so I guess it doesn't matter; 2. I feel like this ending will be better and 3. The original idea was lost when I switched phones and discovered my memos app didn't transfer over. I so HATE that! I had an idea for a movie that came to me in a dream (not to mention updates for current/future projects) and now it's just...gone. Maybe I'll remember it someday. I'd better go; I'm so tired, I'm starting to treat this author's note at the bottom like a journal entry. Till next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	10. Chapter 10

**Underdog 2**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Underdog.**

Underdog flew through the clouds, determined to make it to the warehouse to save Jack and Dan. Suddenly, there was a flash and a bolt of lightning struck directly in front of him.

"Whoa!" he said. "I'm guessing that's not the weather…"

As he tried to continue, another bolt struck, blowing him back a little.

"Show yourself, _Conrad_!"

Indeed, the Electric Eel did come out in the open, eyes crackling with electricity.

"I'll do you a favor since you saved my daughter's life, dog", he said. "Your death will be quick and painless!"

As Conrad aimed another bolt of lightning at Underdog, he flew to the side.

"How about you let me live, and we'll call it even?" said Underdog.

"No can do, doggy", said Conrad. "I want Elizabeth and I to be together forever, and there are only two things stopping us from doing that: You and the law!"

Another bolt was thrown, but again Underdog dodged it.

"Did you ever stop and think about what Elizabeth wants?" he said.

"Shut up!" said Conrad, eyes blazing. "You don't know a _thing_ about my daughter!"

"I know she blames you for her mother's death!"

Conrad powered down a bit.

"What did you just say?"

"She's hurting, Conrad. She lost her mom, she can't depend on her dad-she doesn't need this added pressure. She wants nothing to do with this version of you."

"Liar!" Conrad cried, electric sparks flying on his body. "Lizzie loves her daddy!"

"Elizabeth is all grown up now, Conrad! The last time she saw you was before she knew about all of this! Do you really want to prove to her that _this_ is the man you are?!"

Conrad balled his hands into fists, sparks flying from them.

"The kind of man who stands up for what he believes in and doesn't let anyone push him around when he takes what he wants?" he said smugly. "Absolutely."

Underdog flew out of the way as bolt after bolt of electricity was thrown at him. Conrad cried out as Underdog left a sonic boom in the air when he flew away.

"You can run, but you can't hide, dog!" he said as he flew after him in the form of a lightning bolt.

…

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and closed as the EMTs in the ambulance worked on her.

"Pulse seems stable", said one of them, "thanks to your quick work."

He nodded at Molly, who nodded back.

"I'm just glad she'll be alright."

Elizabeth struggled to take the oxygen mask off her face.

"Where's Underdog?" she wheezed before another EMT pulled the mask back on.

"I'm not sure where he went", said Molly. "Something about a criminal and your family being in danger."

Elizabeth coughed violently as she again removed the mask.

"My family?!" she cried in a weak voice. "The Electric Eel has my family?!"

"Ma'am, please, you have to keep this on!" the EMT protested as the mask was put back in place. "You shouldn't even be speaking-you're not strong enough!"

Elizabeth grunted as she removed the mask from her face once more.

"My family's in danger", she wheezed, and sat up. "I have to-"

"Please, ma'am!" said the EMT, who forced her back down onto the gurney. "If you continue to refuse treatment, I'm afraid we will be forced to administer it."

"Elizabeth, they're right", said Molly. "Let the EMTs help you. You need to take care of yourself first."

"No", Elizabeth coughed, struggling against the hand holding her down. "My family needs me-let me up!"

"I hate to do this to you, ma'am, but-"

Elizabeth gasped and then coughed as the EMT held up a syringe.

"No!"

The EMT grunted as Elizabeth catapulted herself off the gurney and sent the syringe into his chest. The other EMTs blocked her escape, but she rolled the gurney out of the ambulance doors.

"Elizabeth!" Molly called after her. "Elizabeth, wait!"

Elizabeth ignored the cries of protest behind her. She held a hand over her mouth and coughed as she ran to catch a taxi.

…

Jack and Dan struggled against the ropes that bound them to the chairs they were sitting in.

"Hang on, son", said Dan, grunting with effort. "Just like before, we'll get out of here...just gotta get-ugh!-untied."

Jack's eyes scanned the room before landing on an axe a few feet away. He nudged his father, who strained to turn around and see. Dan chuckled.

"Brilliant."

Together, the two of them scooted their chairs over to the axe. Jack strained to reach it with his fingers until he finally grasped the handle.

"That's it, son", Dan encouraged Jack as he rubbed his bound hands against the blade. "Faster!"

…

Underdog flew through the clouds as the Electric Eel pursued him.

"I know that Jack and Dan are bait, but still I hope I'm not too late!" he said.

"GET OVER HERE, UNDERDOG!" Conrad cried, moving to strike.

…

Jack grunted with effort as he broke through the last of the ropes around his wrists. Bringing his hands to the front, he whipped the gag from his mouth.

"Dad!"

"Jack!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be a lot better once we're out of here-come on, let me have that thing!"

A few minutes later, they lifted the last of the ropes over their heads and stood, rubbing their wrists to get the circulation going.

"Better keep this", said Dan, brandishing the axe. "It might come in handy."

"Where's Elizabeth?" said Jack, scanning for guards.

"Last I heard, she was nearly blown up in the sewers before Underdog found her."

"Man, what is it with villains and bombs?"

Dan shrugged as they raced back up the stairs.

"I mean, first it was Simon Barsinister, and now _this_ guy."

"Yeah, well, this guy is a lot more dangerous than that crazy scientist and his idiotic assistant."

"The car's still out there", said Jack, checking outside. "Let's go."

The two of them left the warehouse and headed back to the city.

…

The Electric Eel scanned the skies, but there was no sign of Underdog.

"Come out and fight, pooch!" he yelled, shooting lightning bolts at nothing in particular.

From the clouds, Underdog yelped as a bolt of lightning shot up from under him.

"I've heard of people with electric personalities", he said to himself, "but this is ridiculous!"

Suddenly, a sequence of images flashed in his head and he could see Jack and Dan heading back to the city.

"They're safe!" he said.

There was a loud growl, followed by more lightning, and suddenly the Electric Eel was right in front of him.

"There you are", he said, and chuckled. "Now, be a good boy and FETCH!"

Underdog quickly flew out of the way of another blast.

…

Elizabeth gripped the edge of the backseat of the cab, suppressing a heavy cough.

"Hey, you alright?" said the driver.

"I'm fine-please, just drive!" she insisted, and coughed again.

It was then that she noticed a spectacular light show going on in the sky above her.

"Oh, my God", she breathed, and pounded the seat. "Stop right here!"

The taxi cab came to a halt by the side of the road, and Elizabeth got out.

"Thanks!" she called to the driver, tossing a fistful of bills into the passenger seat. As the cab drove off, Elizabeth put a hand to her eyes, scanning the sky.

"Underdog!" she cried, and bent over as she went into another coughing fit. "Underdog!"

…

As Underdog avoided another blast, he was suddenly aware of someone calling his name.

"Wait a minute", he said. "Is that-"

A sequence of images flashed through his head, and he could suddenly see Elizabeth standing on the ground below them.

"Underdog!" she continued to cry, and he whined when he saw her cough afterwards.

"Conrad!" he called out. "Elizabeth's here, but she's in danger! We have to stop!"

"Nice try, dog", said Conrad. "Now take this!"

"No, wait!"

Underdog yelped and flew out of the way as another bolt of lightning flew right past him...and headed straight for Elizabeth.

…

Elizabeth was in the middle of another coughing fit when a flash of light caused her to look up. She wheezily gasped as a bolt of lightning flew straight towards her, and she ran in the other direction, screaming as it hit a few feet away and knocked her off her feet.

Elizabeth coughed, watching the singing earth in front of her. She looked up at the sky wheezing.

…

Underdog growled and flew up to the Electric Eel, biting his hand.

"AGH! Why, you-!"

"Look what you're doing!"

With a glare, Conrad looked down at the ground...and saw Elizabeth looking right back up at them. He gasped.

"Lizzie", he said. "My God...I almost-"

"We have to stop this fighting!" said Underdog. "The one thing we have in common is wanting to keep her safe."

Conrad narrowed his eyes into slits and glared at Underdog.

" _I'm_ the one keeping her safe", he insisted. "If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be in danger!"

Careful not to let the lightning hit the ground, Conrad threw another bolt towards the dog.

…

Elizabeth coughed and wheezed, her vision becoming blurry, as the light show above her continued.

"Underdog", she breathed.

Elizabeth groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell face first into the dirt. A white van pulled up beside her unconscious form, and the goons who had dropped her off in the alley got out and laughed.

"Well, if it ain't the ex-boss's little princess", said one of them, folding his arms.

"Grab her and let's go", said the one behind the wheel. "Time for us to make some money out of this job."

The two goons who had gotten out carefully grasped Elizabeth by the arms and dragged her towards the van. Her feet left drag marks in the ground and she groaned as they lifted her into the back. The goons jumped in beside her and slammed the sliding door shut, tearing off down the road.

…

As Underdog continued his fight with the Electric Eel, he was suddenly aware that Elizabeth was no longer watching them. He looked down to see that she was gone.

"Oh, no! Conrad, you-!"

BAM! A bolt of lightning struck his cape, and Conrad laughed.

"There's more where that came from, pup!"

"Alright", said Underdog, "I've had enough of this."

With teeth bared, he flew up to Conrad and clamped down on his hand.

"AGH! Why, you-!"

"Stop what you're doing and think! Look down, Conrad!"

Conrad growled and did as he was asked. He gasped when he saw that Elizabeth was no longer there.

"Your daughter's gone."

In a flash of light, Conrad was on the ground.

"No", he said when he saw the scuff marks. "No, no, no-LIZZIE!"

Underdog heard tires screeching on the pavement just a few miles away. Using his enhanced vision, he could see a white van tearing down the road...with the unconscious Elizabeth inside.

"Conrad!"

Underdog flew down to the criminal, who had his head buried in his hands.

"I know where she is. We have to-"

"URGH, YOU did this!"

Conrad lunged for Underdog.

"I'll kill you, you stupid mutt, do you hear me?! I'll-!"

"Conrad!"

Underdog used his super speed to bury him in a deep hole.

"Listen to me! Elizabeth is alive, but she needs help! Those goons you were working with have her!"

"What?"

Conrad's eyes narrowed.

"Those two-timing sons of-"

"Look", said Underdog, "I know you and I don't see eye to eye, at all, but we can agree on one thing, can't we?"

"The safety of my daughter."

Underdog nodded.

"We have to put aside our differences, let bygones be bygones. It's the only way to save her. What do you say?"

Underdog held out his paw.

"You with me?"

Conrad stared down the road and nodded.

"Alright, mutt...for my daughter."

Conrad's hand sparked with electricity as he grasped Underdog's paw and shook.

Suddenly, a car hit Conrad and sent him reeling back. Underdog looked up as the car screeched to a halt and Dan got out.

"Now we're even", he said.

 **Tune in next time to see what happens next!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
